


I Found Myself In Desert Lands

by sidhedcv



Series: Unending Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, F/M, Het, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo associano alla forza e alla potenza del mare, dicono che travolga città e interi paesi con la stessa potenza dell’oceano e Naima è entusiasta al pensiero che quello sarà l’ultimo spettacolo che vedrà prima di morire.<br/>Vuole vederlo travolgere quella città, vuole vederlo travolgere Ghasaan, vuole vederlo vittorioso e splendido come lo raccontano prima di togliersi davvero la vita – perché se non sarà Ghasaan a farlo lo farà da sola: non ha la minima intenzione di finire in mano a un nuovo padrone che di nuovo la tratti come un animale.<br/>Il suo corpo freme al suono dei tamburi e Naima, coperta dagli abiti migliori, dai gioielli migliori tra tutti quelli che possiede, aspetta pazientemente il suo spettacolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Myself In Desert Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata più o meno nella Prima Crociata /o/

«Ali ha ciascuno al core, ed ali al piede:

Nè del suo ratto andar però s’accorge.

Ma quando il sol gli aridi campi fiede

Con raggj assai ferventi, e in alto sorge;

Ecco apparir Gerusalem si vede:

Ecco additar Gerusalem si scorge:

Ecco da mille voci unitamente

Gerusalemme salutar si sente».

 

 

La morte continua a sorprendere David come la prima volta, alle porte della città di Gerusalemme: ogni volta che affila la spada, ogni volta che le sue mani si macchiano di rosso, ogni volta che qualcuno cade ai suoi piedi per non alzarsi mai più David sente qualcosa dentro di lui cadere a pezzi. La morte lo distrugge perché in cuor suo vorrebbe che non ce ne fosse bisogno, perché in cuor suo sa che ogni ferito, ogni morto è innocente e per quanto ormai sia sceso a patti con la sua coscienza, questa non perde l’occasione di farsi sentire.

Non dovrebbe essere così, si ripete mentre cavalca in testa al suo esercito e le mura di Gerusalemme diventano pian piano sempre più visibili, non dovrebbe essere così: non gli importa quanto santa e giusta questa guerra sia, non gli importa che le persone che muoiono sotto le loro armi cristiane siano feroci pagani; tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che lui e i suoi soldati stanno uccidendo _persone_.

D’altra parte questo è il suo dovere, questo è quello che deve fare: sono passati quattro anni da quando il fratello del suo defunto padre lo ha designato come suo successore, quattro anni da quando gli hanno messo tra le mani quella spada che ora regge con fierezza e sicurezza, quattro anni da quando ha preso il comando della grande Crociata in Terra Santa, quattro anni da quando ha conquistato Bostrys, Byblos, Beirut, Sidone, Tiro, Acri, Haifa, il Monte Carmelo, Cesarea, Ramla e Betlemme, giungendo infine davanti alle mura di Gerusalemme.

Sa di essere in grado di regnare, sa di essere in grado di difendere quella che ora è la sua terra e sa di poterlo fare molto meglio di tanti altri: dopo quattro anni il ragazzo ancora titubante ha lasciato il posto ad un uomo fatto e finito, che agisce consapevolmente e che non può fare altro che portare avanti quel massacro.

Non ha mai voluto prendere le redini questa guerra ma allo stesso tempo è conscio di quanto essa sia giusta e santa – così almeno gli hanno ripetuto fino allo sfinimento – e necessaria.

E forse in un certo senso anche David ha cominciato a pensare che a volte la guerra sia necessaria: da quando ha cominciato a sentire quelle voci – che in poco tempo sono diventati sempre più consistenti, sempre più reali, sempre più vere – che raccontano della principessa tenuta prigioniera a Gerusalemme dal Sultano Ghasaan, la sua mente si sofferma sempre più spesso a pensare che durante questa Crociata forse potrà perfino aiutare qualcuno.

Ogni singolo soldato del suo esercito ha sentito parlare di lei dal primo istante in cui hanno messo piede nella terra d’Egitto e si sono diretti verso la Città Santa: la chiamano الاميرة مكسور, _principessa spezzata_ nella rozza traduzione che i suoi soldati gli hanno fornito, e da quando quell’appellativo è risuonato alle sue orecchie David non è mai riuscito a smettere di pensare a lei.

Della sua storia sa soltanto quello che era trapelato al mondo esterno: il sultano Ghasaan aveva conquistato Antiochia dopo un lungo assedio e aveva portato con sé a Gerusalemme la principessa della città, Naima, per sposarla. Il popolo diceva con la forza, il mondo occidentale con la diplomazia.

Tutt’ora David non sa con certezza quale delle due alternative corrisponda alla verità – nonostante le condizioni delle popolazioni che hanno incontrato nella marcia verso la Città Santa sembrassero puntare decisamente verso i racconti e le voci – ed è per questo motivo che ormai non aspetta altro che fare quello per cui sono venuti e finire finalmente quella guerra distruttiva.

E scoprire, forse, di poter aiutare qualcuno che ne ha bisogno: abbandonare quella principessa – dopo tante storie, tanti racconti e tutta la portata della sua immaginazione gli sembra quasi di poterla vedere con il pensiero – gli sembra sbagliato, più sbagliato di quello che è costretto a fare ogni singolo giorno da quattro anni.

Quando davanti ai suoi occhi compaiono in tutta la loro grandiosità le mura di Gerusalemme il suo cuore ha un sussulto che la sua mente non riesce ad impedire: le macchine da guerra e le torri di assedio vengono lentamente avvicinate alla città e tutto quello che David riesce a pensare è che la marea ha iniziato ad alzarsi: i suoi soldati sono l’acqua che ripulirà la città dal suo padrone e dai suoi parassiti.

 

Ha trascorso intere giornate in quelle stanze, rinchiusa nell’unico luogo dove per qualche ora poteva trovare rifugio e consolazione da tutto quello di sbagliato che esiste tutt’ora nella sua vita. Le sue stanze, piene dei pochi libri e dei pochi oggetti che è riuscita a conservare – di quei pochi che Ghasaan non ha ancora gettato nel fuoco – che incredibilmente riescono a rassicurarla più di ogni altra cosa. Lui non entra mai nelle sue stanze e Naima non ne ha ancora capito l’esatto motivo: quando la vuole manda semplicemente qualcuno a prenderla per poi portarla da lui e per qualche ragione, nonostante sia pronta a veder comparire qualcuno da un momento all’altro, in quelle stanze riesce quasi a sentirsi al sicuro.

Si appoggia piano alla ringhiera del balcone, lasciando che lo sguardo corra dai giardini alla città che vede snodarsi in dedali stretti e tortuosi davanti ai suoi occhi. Non mette piede fuori da quel palazzo da tre anni, ormai, e ora che ne ha diciassette, ora che ha letto tutto quello che poteva leggere non desidera altro che andarsene e vedere finalmente tutto quello che fino a questo momento ha soltanto potuto immaginare.

Sogna, perfino in quel momento, le distese di sabbia degli immensi deserti e le oasi verdeggianti, le impenetrabili giungle dell’Africa e le cascate, le foreste, le montagne e i ghiacciai che mai vedrà. Sogna, perfino in quel momento, ma davanti ai suoi occhi e nel suo futuro vede soltanto le mura di quel palazzo e lui.

Lui che non la lascerà mai andare, lui che non le permette quasi più nemmeno di recarsi nei giardini, lui che è tutto il suo presente e tutto il suo futuro, lui che non ha rispetto per lei e per i suoi desideri e per il suo corpo e per qualsiasi altra cosa che la riguardi.

Piangerebbe, se soltanto sentisse ancora di avere abbastanza cuore per farlo. Piangerebbe per tutto ciò che le viene negato e per tutto quello che è costretta a sopportare; ma la verità è che piuttosto che piangere di nuovo per lui si butterebbe da quello stesso balcone. E ha pensato di farlo, oh se l’ha fatto. Ha pensato così tante volte alla morte, in così tanti modi da non riuscire nemmeno a ricordarli tutti, eppure qualcosa l’ha sempre trattenuta dal farlo. Non sa cosa sia e non vuole saperlo, non sono domande che si pone volentieri perché in fondo sa che non portano a nulla e che non porteranno mai a nulla.

Eppure sorride, ora, nel vedere in lontananza, oltre le mura della città, un esercito schierato. I colori sono sbagliati, i colori non sono quelli del Sultano e lei non può che esserne felice.

Ha sentito parlare – per quanto lui abbia tentato di evitarlo in ogni modo possibile, impedendole perfino di parlare con le poche serve che ancora le è concesso di avere – di questo nuovo, grande guerriero cristiano, ha sentito parlare di tutto quello che ha fatto e può solo immaginare quello che farà ancora.

نوفل: _Al- Nawfal_ , così lo chiamano: luminoso, splendente, generoso. Lo associano alla forza e alla potenza del mare, dicono che travolga città e interi paesi con la stessa potenza dell’oceano e Naima è entusiasta al pensiero che quello sarà l’ultimo spettacolo che vedrà prima di morire.

Vuole vederlo travolgere quella città, vuole vederlo travolgere Ghasaan, vuole vederlo vittorioso e splendido come lo raccontano prima di togliersi davvero la vita – perché se non sarà Ghasaan a farlo lo farà da sola: non ha la minima intenzione di finire in mano a un nuovo padrone che di nuovo la tratti come un animale.

Il suo corpo freme al suono dei tamburi e Naima, coperta dagli abiti migliori, dai gioielli migliori tra tutti quelli che possiede, aspetta pazientemente il suo spettacolo.

Il suo sguardo rimane fisso sulle mura per ore, fino all’esatto momento in cui in esse finalmente si apre una breccia e da quella breccia uno sciame di soldati fa irruzione all’interno della città, spargendosi come un fiume in piena tra le costruzioni e per le strade.

Questa non è la sua città, questo non è il suo regno: la sua casa è a Sud, oltre le giungle e le foreste, a Sud tra gli animali e la natura selvaggia che nessuno osa contrastare – il suo regno è quello che non ricorda nemmeno più, quello che le hanno strappato da bambina, quello che mai più rivedrà e del quale sente una mancanza che sa non essere nemmeno possibile. Ma questo non è il suo regno, per quanto lei ne sia la regina, e non riesce in nessun modo ad essere dispiaciuta di ciò che sta accadendo quando il suo presente e il suo passato convergono nella sofferenza che ha dovuto sopportare per anni.

Il futuro che è davanti a lei è morte, solo morte – che sia per mano di Ghasaan o meno – e Naima non può fare altro che esserne felice perché qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa è meglio di quello che c’è adesso. Perfino la morte.

Per questo ride – ed è una risata spaventosa, quella che sfugge dalle sue labbra, spaventosa e quasi folle – affacciata al balcone, nel vedere lo spettacolo che si stende davanti ai suoi occhi; il vento agita la stoffa dei suoi vestiti, accarezzandole la pelle nuda delle braccia e del collo, insinuandosi tra le ciocche ondulate dei capelli e quasi superandola, via, al di fuori di quel palazzo.

Hanno ragione a paragonarlo al mare: quella è la marea, quelle sono le onde che spazzano via tutto ciò che di sbagliato esiste, le onde che spazzeranno via anche lei, di questo è assolutamente consapevole.

 

Ma la risata di Naima che riecheggia nelle stanze del palazzo è quanto di più debilitante possa esserci per Ghasaan in questo momento, quanto di più debilitante possa esserci per la sua mente offuscata e il panico che dilaga dalla testa al tremore delle mani. Non può davvero credere a quello che sta succedendo, a come ha sottovalutato quello che per lui fino ad un anno prima era solo un moccioso insignificante che giocava a fare il conquistatore e che ora è la principale minaccia al suo regno, alla sua città, al suo potere e alla sua terra.

Lo stesso che ora non sa come affrontare.

Si rende conto, da qualche parte nel profondo, di essere molto più debole e spaventato di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile e questo riesce soltanto a farlo infuriare ancora di più.

Senza nemmeno accorgersi dei propri movimenti si ritrova con l’impugnatura della sciabola stretta tra le mani, diretto a passo pesante e incerto verso le stanze della puttana.

Sa perfettamente cosa sta facendo in questo momento: ora che sa con certezza di stare per perdere tutto quello che possiede, ha intenzione di divertirsi almeno un’ultima volta con l’unico gioco che è ancora nelle sue mani.

Quando la porta delle stanze si spalanca il sultano impiega qualche minuto per capire dove la ragazza possa essere finita: non ha il permesso di muoversi da lì – e non ha nemmeno le chiavi per poterlo fare, se è per questo: confinata in una delle torri del palazzo non potrebbe riuscirci nemmeno volendo – e per qualche istante pensa perfino possa essere scappata in qualche modo. Poi l’immagine di Naima sul balcone, che si sporge come può per osservare quello che succede al di sotto del palazzo e intorno a loro, lo colpisce come un pugno in pieno stomaco.

«Mi dispiace, Ghasaan, ma sta per finire» mormora piano la principessa, rivolgendosi più a se stessa che all’uomo che è costretta a chiamare marito e re, lo sguardo ancora fisso sullo scorcio della città che può vedere dalle sue stanze.

Non si spreca nemmeno a voltarsi, pur avendo sentito la porta aprirsi: non ha la minima intenzione di obbedire ancora una sola volta a quell’uomo, non ha la minima intenzione di soddisfarlo ancora, di aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo. Di farlo sentire meglio – perché sa perfettamente quale debba essere il suo umore attuale, sa perfettamente quanto possa essere terrorizzato, codardo e spaventato com’è.

Questo non vuol dire che abbia intenzione di morire subito, no: vuole vedere quel condottiero cristiano almeno una volta prima di gettarsi nel vuoto, vuole vedere la persona che nella morte e nella distruzione le ha porto la salvezza. L’uomo che ora, senza nemmeno saperlo, riesca a farla ridere – quella risata che di nuovo si perde nel vento e nel cielo – di pura gioia.

Ghasaan trema di rabbia nel sentirla ridere di nuovo, ormai totalmente fuori controllo, non più padrone di se stesso da ore: l’unico modo che ha per avere la sua rivincita, per smettere di pensare a tutto quello che perderà tra poco, è prendersela con lei. Sfogare su di lei tutta la sua rabbia perché parte della colpa è indubbiamente sua: è lei che con le sue preghiere pagane ha aiutato quel principe cristiano a raggiungere Gerusalemme così in fretta, è lei che con quegli sguardi alteri l’ha distratto dai suoi doveri e l’ha fatto impazzire in ogni modo possibile.

Desiderava soltanto amarla e averla per sé ma lei non ha mai voluto concedersi a lui – _troppo bella, troppo altera, troppo preziosa per concedersi ad un sultano? E guarda tutto questo dove ti ha portato, puttana, guarda che cosa sei diventata. Saresti potuta essere una regina;_ «tutto questo di diverte?»

«Non avete idea di quanto, mio signore» Naima risponde a quel tono minaccioso con un sorriso divertito, rivolgendosi a lui in quel modo con il preciso scopo di prendersi gioco del suo titolo e della sua autorità su di lei. Ricorda le violenze fisiche e le ingiurie a lei rivolte ogni singola volta che aveva osato sfidare il suo potere anche soltanto con uno sguardo e ora che sente di non avere più paura tutto quello che può fare è lanciare un’occhiata alla città che pian piano sta cadendo e ridere di nuovo.

Lo schiaffo che segue quelle parole e quelle risa è così forte da farla sbattere con violenza contro una delle colonne e da tagliarle il sopracciglio destro grazie al grosso anello che Ghasaan porta all'indice della mano destra; la stessa mano che soltanto qualche secondo più tardi la prende per la gola e la costringe a rimanere immobile e ad annaspare per riuscire a rubare un po’ del prezioso ossigeno del quale ora viene privata, mentre il sultano le strappa la veste preziosa e urla qualcosa che lei nemmeno riesce a capire.

«Questa è la fine anche per te, puttana! Se non ti uccido io adesso ci penserà quel maledetto a farlo! Oppure si farò furbo e ti tratterà come quell’animale che sei» il sultano sibila quelle parole a pochi millimetri dal suo viso, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo. Li riapre subito, però, decidendo che se finalmente è giunta la sua ora non ha la minima intenzione di dargli alcun tipo di soddisfazione.

«E credete forse che io non lo sappia, mio signore?» ride di nuovo, Naima, nonostante il dolore, nonostante la paura che per l'ennesima volta la colpisce nel profondo – non vuole provare quella sofferenza di nuovo, nonostante tenti in tutti i modi di convincersi che non è così, che non c’è nulla da temere.

«Credete che non voglia andare incontro al mio destino? La morte non mi spaventa, Ghasaan, e se non mi sono gettata da questa torre anni fa è soltanto perché desidero con tutta me stessa vederti sconfitto, prima di morire» e la sua voce rimane ferma ad ogni singola parola, senza tremare o incespicare nemmeno per un istante; «voglio che tu perda tutto quello che ho perso io e ti assicuro che nulla al mondo mi soddisferà più di questo».

Ghasaan freme di rabbia a quelle parole, schiaffeggiandola di nuovo e buttandola a terra, strappandole quasi del tutto le vesti di dosso; sogghigna nel vedere le condizioni in cui la sua adorata moglie è ridotta, sogghigna nel vedere il corpo pieno di ferite sanguinanti e vecchie cicatrici che non le ha mai permesso di curare e sulle quali ha infierito ogni volta di più.

Andava così fiera del suo corpo, cantato in ogni paese dell’Africa e dell’Asia, quando l’aveva presa in moglie. Passava ore e ore a rimirarsi negli specchi del palazzo: così bella, così elegante, perfetta in ogni modo. Lo era state fino a quando Ghasaan non si era stancato di vederla bella e troppo lontana da lui.

La stringe con tutta la forza che possiede, godendo nel sentirla gemere di dolore e nel vedere quei suoi patetici tentativi di liberarsi dalla sua presa: la sua puttana è piccola, troppo piccola per riuscire a contrastarlo anche solo minimamente e la sensazione di invincibilità che prova nell’essere sopra di lei, nel vederla dimenarsi e non riuscire a fare nulla lo infiamma di nuovo, lo libera da qualsiasi altro pensiero che non sia farla di nuovo sua. Non gli importa se contro la sua volontà.

«Fermati!» un’esclamazione improvvisa costringe Ghasaan a voltarsi di scatto e a lasciare momentaneamente la presa su Naima: alle loro spalle si erge un uomo sconosciuto e armato che punta la spada verso di lui fissandolo con astio al riparo dietro l’elmo. Il calcio che il cavaliere cristiano gli sferra subito dopo è abbastanza forte da mandarlo a terra qualche metro più in là e a fargli perdere i sensi per qualche secondo.

Gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo bruciano di rabbia e Naima, pur sentendosi sommergere dalle ondate di dolore – aveva desiderato rivedere il mare e l’oceano, sì, ma non certo questo tipo di onde –, si rannicchia su se stessa e solleva lo sguardo per vederlo, finalmente. Sa che è lui, non ha bisogno di conferme, non ha bisogno che qualcuno lo spieghi: è lui l'uomo che la sta salvando, è lui l’uomo che aspettava.

L’uomo che la guarda, la guarda lì distesa a terra, rannicchiata e sofferente, la guarda e vede il suo viso stravolto dal dolore e tutto quello che capisce in quel momento è la sua spada, la sua spada conficcata nel petto di quel bastardo che nel frattempo si è alzato e ha tentato di caricarlo con un urlo disperato e pieno di frustrazione. Parare il suo colpo, uno, due, tre volte, nella testa del cavaliere esiste solo il sangue sui vestiti della principessa e i suoi occhi tristi e spenti.

Al di fuori della sua mente esiste soltanto il suo urlo invece, il suo gemito rabbioso nell’ennesimo affondo che finalmente va a segno, trapassando la spalla del sultano da parte a parte; spingerlo indietro e ignorare il suo sguardo disperato, spingerlo indietro e costringerlo contro il parapetto prima di estrarre la spada e colpirlo di nuovo, così forte da farlo cadere all’indietro, in un volo di centinaia di metri fino a terra, mentre tutto ciò che rimane a loro è un urlo disperato e terrorizzato.

Naima si ritrova a trattenere bruscamente il respiro in quei secondi che si susseguono con una lentezza tale da farle perdere il controllo; secondi alla fine dei quali Ghasaan è sparito, Ghasaan non c'è più e tutto quello che sente nella sua mente è l'urlo di dolore della caduta. Si alza in piedi, arrancando dolorosamente fino alla balconata, sforzandosi di non gemere per il dolore, incerta se quello che ha appena visto sia davvero reale o meno. Non lo vede più, non lo vede più e nello stringersi addosso quei pochi residui di stoffa non può fare altro che lasciarsi sfuggire di nuovo quella risata un po' folle e un po' liberatoria. Ghasaan non c'è più, Ghasaan ha perduto tutto e ora lei può morire in pace.

Per un istante David non si rende conto della principessa, troppo impegnato a riprendere il respiro; non si rende conto del modo in cui si avvicina alla balconata, almeno fino a quando non la sente ride. Lei ride e il cuore del cavaliere cristiano si spezza ancora di più, più di quanto non avrebbe creduto possibile.

Le si avvicina velocemente, prendendola piano per il braccio, sperando tutto se stesso di non farle male: «principessa..» sussurra alle sue spalle, richiamandola con un tono di voce a dir poco angosciato. Tutto quel sangue e lo stato in cui è ridotta lo preoccupano così tanto da non riuscire più a pensare lucidamente.

«Vi ringrazio per averlo fermato, vi ringrazio per averlo ucciso, vi ringrazio per essere arrivato in tempo. Il regno è vostro» si limita a mormorare piano Naima, prima di liberarsi dalla sua presa e aggrapparsi alla ringhiera della balconata.

«Che cosa state dicendo? Dovete venire con me, dobbiamo curarvi al più presto e assicurarci che stiate--» ma lei si sporge ancora di più oltre alla balconata e David non capisce perché, non capisce cosa stia succedendo e tutto quello che sa è che lo stomaco, il cuore e i polmoni si stringono in una morsa d’ansia, costringendolo a prenderla piano per le braccia e a farla scostare; «vi prego..»

«Non voglio essere curata» Naima sa di aver già perso troppo, troppo e troppe cose per voler continuare a vivere. La sua mente è piena di ricordi troppo dolorosi che la tormentano giorno e notte e tutto quello che riesce a vedere davanti a sé è una vita identica a quella che aveva prima, con la semplice differenza data dal cambiamento del boia; «vi prego di lasciarmi sola, ora».

«Avete perso troppo sangue» ma il cavaliere cristiano insiste ancora, convinto che le sue parole siano solo frutto dello shock e della debolezza, prima di prenderla con appena più forza e farla voltare verso di sé; «non posso lasciarvi sola in queste condizioni».

«Avete la città, avete il regno, avete già tutto quello che volete!» ma la principessa si scosta bruscamente da lui, quasi incespicando e aggrappandosi alla colonna per non cadere – le gira la testa e comincia a trovare faticoso rimanere in piedi; «lasciatemi quel poco di dignità che mi rimane e fatemi morire così!»

«Morire così? Che cosa state dicendo? Non dovete morire, sono venuto per salvarvi!» il cavaliere la prende di nuovo per le spalle, stringendola come può al petto, tentando di non farle male; «fidatevi di me, non c'è tempo».

«Non ho la minima intenzione di essere salvata da voi per ripiombare in questo inferno!» esclama la ragazza nel debole tentativo di scostarsi di nuovo, ma le sue forze vengono sempre meno e Naima si trova costretta ad appoggiarsi a lui; «io--» non fa in tempo a finire la frase, troppo stanca perfino per quello.

Passa solo qualche istante prima che tutto diventi buio.

 

*

 

Quando Naima finalmente riprende i sensi si ritrova costretta a trascorrere interi minuti con gli occhi chiusi per tentare di placare la morsa dolorosa che le stringe le tempie – deve aver sbattuto la testa nella caduta, si dice cercando di ricordare con scarso successo cosa sia accaduto.

Per i primi istanti non si rende nemmeno conto di dove si trova e tutto le sembra normale, tutto le sembra seguire la solita routine: non è certo la prima volta che si risveglia piena di dolori senza ricordare cosa le sia successo. Ghasaan sarà stato più arrabbiato del solito, ecco tutto; sarà stato più arrabbiato e più violento, nulla di diverso dal normale.

Ma più passa il tempo più nella sua mente si affacciano pensieri che non riesce a ricollegare come dovrebbe, tanto da non riuscire a farle capire se si tratti di un sogno o della realtà. Ricorda la figura di un cavaliere cristiano – che ovviamente collega subito con _Al -  Nawfal_ , perché non le è mai interessato alcun altro crociato né si è mai sforzata di avere informazioni su altri cavalieri –, ricorda la morte e la sofferenza di Ghasaan. Ma non può essere vero, si ripete, quella non può essere la verità: affidarsi alla propria mente e credere che Ghasaan sia davvero morto, che mai più tornerà a tormentarla è troppo bello e troppo dolce perché lei riesca a crederla la verità.

«Mia signora?» l’unica ancella rimasta, l’unica delle sue dame che il sultano ancora non ha eliminato, fa il suo ingresso nelle sue stanze con quell’unica frase appena sussurrata, sperando di non svegliarla.

Naima la guarda senza capire come lei possa essere lì: Ghasaan ha proibito a tutti di entrare in quelle stanze e le chiavi sono custodite a vista dalla guardia privata del sultano. La guarda quasi con timore, cercando in tutti i modi di capire cosa stia per succedere: è forse un altro modo per farla soffrire? L’ennesimo scherzo crudele di Ghasaan che tenta di farle credere di aver smesso di tormentarla soltanto per poi strapparle via qualsiasi traccia di speranza?

«Siete sveglia?» domanda di nuovo l’altra donna e Naima si sforza di allontanare la propria mente dal vortice di terrore che per l’ennesima volta l’ha catturata. Non riesce comunque a rispondere a quella domanda, limitandosi invece ad annuire piano e tentare di scacciare il dolore alla testa.

È in quel momento che dalla porta socchiusa fa capolino una persona che Naima di certo non credeva reale: un uomo con le stesse fattezze del cavaliere cristiano del suo sogno la guarda con un’espressione preoccupata e tutto quello che la principessa può fare è tirarsi a sedere velocemente – lasciandosi sfuggire un mezzo gemito di dolore per quel movimento brusco – e coprirsi con il lenzuolo leggero.

«Non sforzatevi!» esclama il cavaliere, avvicinandosi velocemente a lei e prendendo posto accanto al letto, posando delicatamente le mani sulle spalle della donna per farla tornare sdraiata.  
Naima non riesce a fare altro che guardarlo sconvolta, cercando di realizzare che se lui è davvero lì allora vuol dire che quello che ricorda non è soltanto un sogno, vuol dire che quello che ricorda è successo davvero, vuol dire che Ghasaam è davvero morto; «siete vero?»

David si sforza di sorriderle ma la preoccupazione prende il sopravvento e trasforma quel sorriso in una piccola smorfia che subito tenta di nascondere: «come vi sentite?»

«È tutto reale? È successo davvero? Ghasaan è morto?» la serie di domande che sfuggono dalle labbra di Naima si fa sempre più pressante e ansiosa, tanto da costringerlo a stringerla piano per le spalle e a ricercare il suo sguardo con fermezza.

«È tutto finito, principessa» mormora quasi dolcemente, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla. Le ancelle rimaste hanno potuto raccontargli qualcosa in più delle leggende e quello che David è venuto a sapere l’ha lasciato con un odio in corpo mai provato prima: il racconto delle violenze subite da Naima gli ha fatto desiderare di non aver ucciso Ghasaan soltanto per poterlo torturare fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Quasi non si rende conto di quanto suonino assurdi questi pensieri nella sua mente, tanto forte è l’intreccio di rabbia e preoccupazione dentro di lui; «nessuno vi farà mai più del male, ve lo prometto».

Ma Naima sembra non ascoltarlo nemmeno, troppo concentrata a ricordare e razionalizzare la fine del sultano e del suo potere su di lei; per interi minuti rimane immobile, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, fino quando non sembra riscuotersi e tornare a guardare il cavaliere; «che cosa è successo? Da quanto sono qui?»

«Non più di due giorni, mia signora. Avete perso molto sangue e--» ma Naima scuote la testa, stringendo senza nemmeno pensarci la mano di David.

«Avete preso la città, vero? I soldati di Ghasaam sono..?»

«Morti. Tranne quei pochi che si sono arresi» David conclude la frase annuendo appena, portando la mano a sfiorare delicatamente quella della donna che ancora lo guarda come se non riuscisse a capire. La osserva meglio, ora che può farlo senza il timore che qualcos’altro accada, e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che i racconti e le leggende avevano davvero ragione: è bella, più bella di qualsiasi altra donna lui abbia mai visto, con la pelle bruna e gli occhi di un verde incredibile che lo spingono sempre e comunque a ricercare il suo sguardo. La cascata di capelli castani che le scende sulle spalle, morbida ed elegante perfino dopo tutto quello che ha passato, gli fa desiderare di affondare il viso tra le ciocche e inspirare appieno il profumo che sente già da quella distanza.

«E di me che ne sarà, ora?» mormora pianissimo Naima, abbassando lo sguardo e sentendo improvvisamente cadere sulle sue spalle tutta la portata di quello che è successo. Non ha idea di cosa succederà ma le poche alternative che le saltano alla mente eguagliano per orrore quello che ha dovuto sopportare per quattro anni della sua vita.

«La vostra città.. Antiochia è stata affidata a me» David si concede qualche secondo di silenzio per contemplare il viso della donna, alla ricerca dei segni di una qualsiasi reazione a quelle parole, prima di ricominciare a parlare; «credo dovrete venire con me, come mia--»

«Prigioniera?» davanti a lei si apre di nuovo la prospettiva di una vita come schiava, stavolta al servizio di un cristiano che governa la sua città. Non sa quanto potrà essere peggio di Ghasaan – la sua mente fatica a credere che ci sia davvero qualcosa di peggio di Ghasaan –, non sa quanto soffrirà e l’unica certezza che ha è che non c’è scampo da quello che sta succedendo. Non c’è una via di fuga, non c’è modo per fuggire. Nulla.

«Verrete trattata con tutti gli onori dovuti, non come una schiava. Sarete prigioniera, sì, ma pur sempre una principessa» David tenta di rassicurarla in ogni modo ma lo sguardo di Naima fa capire fin troppo bene che non esiste modo per convincerla che quella sia la verità.

La principessa non si fida di lui e onestamente David non sa come darle torto.

 

*

 

Passano mesi prima che Naima riesca a fidarsi abbastanza da credere che davvero David la tratterà come ha promesso: in quei mesi le è stato riservato ogni onore, ogni trattamento degno di una principessa e non le è stata fatta alcuna pressione, esattamente come David aveva detto che sarebbe stato, ma nonostante questo Naima non è mai riuscita a credere che quella potesse essere la verità.

Ma dopo mesi finalmente, senza nemmeno sapere che cosa sia cambiato da un giorno all’altro, si sveglia con la consapevolezza che non tutti gli uomini sono uguali, che non tutti la tratteranno come Ghasaan, che non tutto deve per forza andare male.

È proprio quello il giorno che il cavaliere cristiano sceglie per chiederle di sposarlo – tremando di paura alla quasi certezza di un suo rifiuto: ha impiegato giorni e giorni a convincersi a farlo e nei pochi minuti che ha avuto a disposizione prima di parlarle stava quasi per scappare via e fingere di essersi sbagliato.

Ma proprio mentre David si alza e fa per andarsene Naima esce dalle sue stanze e lo guarda con un sorriso che lui non le ha mai visto in viso; è costretto, davvero costretto a seguirla e a dirle tutto quello che prova, dimenticando ovviamente il discorso perfetto che aveva organizzato proprio quella mattina.

È con sua grande sorpresa che Naima sorride, lo prende per mano e _non lo caccia via_ ; certo: _vedremo_ non è esattamente un sì ma viste le circostanze David non può desiderare di meglio.

Aspetterà tutto il tempo necessario, aspetterà settimane, mesi, anni fino a quando lei non sarà pronta, fino a quando lei non vorrà. Aspetterebbe l’eternità, per lei.


End file.
